Poems of our hearts
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Yest three poems which I have written...
1. Sins of a Father

A/N: so, this poems were born a while ago, each of the three brothers, yep I use the anime plot that Envy is Ed's and Al's brother. Each of the first three poems is told by one of them and the fourth one is told by all three. Gues which one belongs to who…

http://anuset. (for the ones who want to look at the picture to it)

I. Sins of a Father

_

* * *

_

"Once there was peace and Heaven,  
we lived in harmoni.  
But His Pride made the Lord sin,  
awaiking Envy in his belovedst creation...

Lucifer's Envy consumed him and with your Pride  
it created Wrath and Greed.  
It was your sin which made him fall,  
It was your sin which brought Lust, Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy and Pride to the humans...

Father in Heaven, you were the first one to sin,  
Lord deep down in Hell, your Envy made you fall.  
Pride and Envy gave the other sins live,  
But you two were the ones who in the end brought the Seven Broken Angels to us...

Blood rain falls from the deep red skyes,  
The death are leaving they graves...  
The end of time is near,  
Then we live to love our Sins...

Father in Heaven, you were the first sinner,  
Your Pride made you blind,  
and now you punnish us for your sin...

Father, the pain of this world is your sin  
Your Greed made you to a sinner.  
You wanted to fight Death, you longed for immortality, and your son's live...  
How could you be so blind,  
Was it really worth to kill thousands and making your child suffer...

It was only becouse of you, that so much innocent died,  
the scars of the past are still present.  
It was your work which made the Seven Fallen Angels become flesh and blood,  
It was your work which made me fall ,  
and to become one of them.

I have sinned becouse of you,  
I have gone to Hell and returned becouse of you.  
It was you who's foults bound my destiny to Them,  
You bound me forever to them, you pushed me in Envy's arms, my lover and brother...

* * *

A/N: well by writing this I pulled a similarity to the Bible when Lucifer rebelled against God. In my option tryed Hehenhaim to play God himself, buti n the end… 


	2. Brothers

A/N: and this is the second part of this, sotwo more poems to go…

II. Brothers

_

* * *

_

"From the start you were there by me,  
even when we fought sometimes you still protected me.  
Broder, when I look in your eyes I can see your pain.  
It was not your foult that we were alone,  
I don't blame you then we share the same pain...

Thought I'm gratefull for you,  
for fighting for me.  
I know that when we hope we can  
smile again...

Brother, please don't think that we don't care,  
we share the same blood which binds us.  
I know that you think that I'm phatetic and weak,  
but I fight, fight to be strong for you two.  
I wan't us three to become a family,  
I want to be strong for you two...

* * *

A/N: I know that this one is sort, but cute…. 


	3. Curse of Your Blood

A/N: This is the last poem of the series and one lest fic to work on for me…

P.S.: I think who is speaking will be easy to figure out…oh and I can1t actually remember if this poem got ever finished or not…

III. Curse of Your Blood

* * *

"_We are standing here,_

_with the back to each other._

_Lost Souls, surrounded by Darkness._

_There is no Light on our way,_

_No hand to guide us, _

_We are broken, but_

_Belong to each other._

_En.: Father, why did you leave?_

_Was I really that useless? _

_I wanted you back, but_

_When you come…_

_There was only pain…_

_You ask me to forgive?_

_Your words are only lies,_

_Angering the Beast's envy in me._

_Once, I was human, but then_

_I become your sin…_

_My hatred burned_

_everything in my heart._

_I ate you and your _

_perfect family, but then…_

_E.: To know that I was_

_once so blind to respect you…_

_You left us, breaking us,_

_Letting me sin and…_

_But do you know what?_

_I become an Angel of Hell,_

_Your work bound me…_

_Your blood marked me._

_Bound my soul to Them._

_My past, present and future_

_are Theirs. _

_A.: Father tell me,_

_Why did you leave us,_

_behind in the Dark?_

_I can still feel my tears,_

_The cold is hurting._

_Your blood sent us to Hell. _

_En.: Mother don't think_

_that I can forget. _

_I tried so often_

_to reach you, but…_

_It was the useless attempt_

_of a foolish child…_

_E.: Mother, I'm sorry,_

_For my mistakes. _

_I didn't want to hurt you._

_You were the only Light_

_Shining for us,_

_But our protecting Light_

_faded away. _

_A.: Mother, you were _

_our Guardian Angel._

_We fought so long,_

_To bring you back,_

_But we failed and sinned. _

_Father, it was you,_

_Your blood cursed us,_

_Two of us become_

_A part of Hell._

_We cared for you,_

_But you broke us._

_Now we stand here,_

_Alone in the Darkness,_

_Because of your cursed blood. _

_En.: We hate you with such a passion,_

_We smile at your pain. _

_You drew us in to each others arms,_

_Letting us fall for a second time,_

_While living a forbidden love…_

_Hate is the only emotion _

_We feel for you and a_

_Bittersweet love for each other. _

_A.: Father, we trusted you,_

_I know that it was my Mother's blood,_

_Which protected me, _

_But my brother's faith was not the same,_

_Even if the path we took was the same…_

_Your blood cursed us,_

_It was you,_

_Who made the Seven Fallen Angels_

_Become flesh in this_

_Cursed world. _

_E.: I hear they pain, _

_I know that your works_

_Are near me. _

_The sin of the Father,_

_becomes the sin of the Son._

_Pride, who fills my soul_

_And draws me forth. _

_Wrath, which burns_

_In me when I'm near you._

_Sloth, who stops me_

_To care for you._

_Gluttony, never leaves me,_

_I can't feed enough _

_From the knowledge._

_Greed, makes me want_

_To have all of your_

_Cursed sins on my side. _

_Lust, draws me so often,_

_I can't stop the deep desire to_

_Touch you Brother…_

_I Envy everyone_

_Who gets near you…_

_En.: I can see your tears, _

_But I don't really care. _

_It was your work,_

_Which let this love be born._

_Your cursed blood_

_Which unites us._

_A.: Father, I don't know_

_If I can forgive._

_It is hard to forget_

_All the pain, the war,_

_The death of so many _

_Innocent people and_

_That of your works._

_They blood is dripping,_

_From your hands. _

_All.: You left us alone,_

_Now look at what_

_Your blood made_

_Out of us._

_Two Angels of Hell and_

_One Broken Angel._

_It was your cursed _

_Blood which sent us to Hell."_

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: I hate it when the poem lines jump together...


End file.
